A Chink in the Armor
by vendettaxvotary
Summary: Evey shows V just how much she loves it when he battles his suit of armor...


**Warnings:** armor amore: lasciviousness and naughty thoughts

**Disclaimer**: Don't own…I just love to do very naughty things with V/Evey when they aren't looking.

A loud metallic 'clag' echoed throughout the gallery. Evey smiled mischievously as she set down her book and followed the noise to the main room.

Of course she knew what it was: her favorite time of day. The time when V, in his playful mood, would drag his suit of armor to the middle of the gallery and practice his swordsmanship as well as his theatrical skills.

She did find it a bit comical at first. What's not amusing about a six-foot-two terrorist (with the ability to take out three fully grown fingermen at the blink of an eye) reciting the _Count of Monte Cristo_ while sparring with his imaginary advisory like a schoolboy?

But that amusement quickly faded into awe and admiration as she watched his graceful movements as he danced about his steel opponent.

Evey crept as silently as possible through the corridor and peered around the corner. She was just in time to see V's rapier whip though the air in an expert arc before it clattered dangerously against the battered metal of the suit. V then twirled around jousting his rival, completely oblivious to his gawking audience.

After a few moments of ogling, Evey couldn't help but notice the way his tight-fitting clothing displayed his robust physique. She watched the powerful muscles in his legs and arms contract as he lunged and parried with an occasional laugh of triumph.

What if he just had a little bit less clothing while sparring his old partner…per se, no clothing at all? She blushed as some not-so-chaste thoughts flooded her mind before she could stop them.

"Evey?"

She snapped out of her reverie to find V starring back at her, sword still in hand. Evey could only imagine what she looked like just then: wide-eyed with her cheeks a dusty rose color, chewing on her bottom lip as very sensual imaginings about her masked lover flitted past her eyes. She flushed an even deeper red and averted her eyes at finding out she'd been caught.

Slowly, she advanced towards him as he sheathed the blade and tossed it aside.

Suddenly, she found herself swept up in strong arms and against a warm chest. She sighed softly in contentment before looking up to the mask with loving eyes.

"And just what might be going on in that brilliant and beautiful mind," V asked as he tucked a few stray curls behind her ear.

Evey bit her lip again and stared into the obsidian eyes of the mask for a few moments before a wicked grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"You really want to know what I'm thinking," she murmured and ran her hand suggestively down the musculature of his arm.

There was a devilish gleam in her soft cocoa eyes as she watched V pause then glance down to follow her movement. He swallowed and nodded slowly.

The grin never left her face as she quickly forced him back up against the suit of armor. V's breath caught reflexively as he felt the cold hard surface of the steel on his back.

Evey ran a single finger down the side of the porcelain mask before her lips went to search through his hair for the exposed skin beneath his ear where the black lycra couldn't reach. Her lips latched onto the spot, giving it a long and fervent suckle while she pressed her body into his. V's entire body shuddered, and it wasn't long until she felt something hard and throbbing against her thigh.

"It will be much more fun for me to show you what I'm thinking," she purred, letting her wet lips brush against his ear as she spoke. V groaned softly.

"I don't think you realize how much I adore watching you play with your suit of armor." She suckled and gnawed at the spot again. "You always look so powerful, so graceful. And so…alluring in those tight clothes."

She wrapped one arm around his neck and began trailing soft kisses down his jaw and onto the tender of his throat as her other hand slid ever so slowly southwards. She fumbled with the fasteners of his trousers for a second before they came free.

"I had no idea…you felt so strongly…about…AH!" V gasped and jerked as her hand slipped inside and wrapped, without any pretense, around his hardness. He closed his eyes at the sensation, and his breaths instantly quickened. Evey smiled against his neck as she teased and stroked him lightly, causing him to whisper and groan her name softly.

But when V unexpectedly bucked into her hand, she removed her palm and instead went to push down his garments. He cried out to her with her withdrawal. But when he felt warm breath feather lightly across his abdomen, his eyes snapped open to find Evey kneeling before him, her hands clamped onto the mass of scars and melted flesh of his hips. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with love and desire.

"I'll give you an idea of how strongly I feel about you," she breathed against him before sliding the tip of his member in her mouth. V's hand gently landed on the back of her head, tangling in her spirally locks as she took him in further. Her tongue wrapped and fondled him in the wet confines of her mouth.

"Evey," he gasped, flinching as she took in the remaining inch of him and began a rhythmic suckling. White sparks exploded behind his closed lids, and his mind was instantly reduced to incoherent gibbering. One hand left Evey's head in order to wrap around the suit of armor, bracing himself as he began to thrust in time with her gentle pulls on his shaft.

As the heat built to an almost unbearable measure, V felt the white hot fire of the crescendo approaching. Evey must have felt it too because she increased her vigorous assault on him.

"Evey…Evey…oh, God…EVEY!" V gave a hoarse cry of pure ecstasy, his body tensing, arching spasmodically forward as he spiraled over the edge.

V stood there on shaky legs, still trembling and gasping for breath as Evey pulled his trousers back to their proper place. She refastened them and stood up, the once lascivious leer in her eyes now replaced with love and tenderness. V managed to unhook his arm from around the suit of armor and automatically wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his body.

"You…are," he puffed into the crook of her neck, "an amazing little nymph, Ms Hammond. In fact, I might say that you are a goddess. My goddess. My voluptuous and virtuous vixen."

Evey chuckled and nuzzled her face into the silk of his hair, planting a light kiss on his ear.

"Oh, V, I just can't help it, you're a chink in my armor."

V's grin grew to what he believed was the equivalent of the mask's as raised his head just enough to gaze down into her eyes. Black leathered fingertips brushed across her cheek. "And you have no idea how much that means to me."

Evey smiled tenderly back up at him, then buried her face into his chest. V rested his chin on the top of her head and tightened his embrace.

"I know now why Shakespeare could not  
compare his love to a summer's day.  
It would be a crime to denounce the beauty  
of such a creature as thee,  
to simply cast away the precision  
God had placed in forging you.

Each facet of your being  
whether it physical or spiritual  
is an ensnarement  
from which there is no release.  
But I do not wish release.  
I wish to stay entrapped forever.  
With you for all eternity.  
Our hearts, always as one," he quoted. Evey responded by snuggling further into his chest.

They stayed like this for a good long while, both enjoying holding each other close and being held in return. Evey was the first to speak.

"You know this isn't finished until I give you a kiss."

Instead of looking back at her, V slid the mask down her cheek until the lips just barely grazed her ear.

"Of course you know how I respect my love's wishes. And now that I am aware of how much you enjoy watching me battle Montague, you must promise to let me prove to you how much I appreciate your enjoyment."

Evey shivered in his arms. "I…have no objection to that whatsoever."

V's grin behind the mask turned positively wicked as he scooped her up in his arms and began marching purposely through the gallery toward the shadows of the bedroom.

Evey sighed in contentment when they reached their destination.

V set Evey down in front of him and closed the door to the point where there was only a silver line of light remaining in the room. He then reached up and untied the leather straps of the mask. Pulling it free of his face, he lowered it gently to Evey's waiting hands.

The moment her hands felt the pressure of the mask, Evey's arms flew up and tightly coiled around his neck. V, a bit startled by her sudden flurry of movement, automatically wrapped his arms around Evey's waist, just at the moment her lips landed hard and passionate on his own. He responded with equal enthusiasm, pushing his kiss hungrily past her lips until he had to come up for air.

"Your turn is up," he said breathlessly, taking a quick kiss before speaking again. "Now it is my chance to show you how strongly I feel about you."

In case you didn't know: 'a chink in the armor' means a 'weakness'

"**An Entrapment**" by Anthony Kolos

Note: I'm not sure if I want to continue this with another chapter. This was suppose to be about V and his charm, so writing more might ruin it. So this is complete...for now.


End file.
